Episode 50
The fiftieth episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers was broadcast on January 8, 2010. It adapts the rest of the Japan And The Footsteps Of Westernization strips. Plot Summary Let's Do "Table Turning" America introduces Japan to an American game called "Table Turning", a sort of fortune-telling game. America explains that you put your hand on the table and ask a question. If it moves once it's a "yes", two then "no". Japan doesn't really believe it, but America insists he try it. America's plan is to trick Japan into thinking that his hands are actually moving, answering all his questions. Japan first asks if Toda's dog, Shiro, will ever get married. As he and America put their hands on the table, America repeats Japan's question to the "forces at work". America than immediately shifts his hands to the right once, Japan following him. Japan is shocked that the game worked, saying that he never thought that fortune-telling could be so easy. America, amused, tells him to ask another about anything he'd like. Japan hesitates, then tells him that's he's worried if he will be able to get along with the other countries in the future. He asks America if he could ask the table whether the two of them will be able to get along. America feels guilty, not knowing that Japan had felt like that. He tells him to put his hands on the table, and again asks the "forces at work". He shifts his hands over to the right once, and reassures Japan that yes, he will be able to. Even If I Become An Old Man... America and a young man tell Japan that's he's been awesome and very hip lately. America decides to give Japan a toast, shouting with all the other men and making noise in general. Japan tells them that he actually has something to do, so he'll pass. When he returns home, he tells his dog that he doesn't really know if he can have fun with the young guys. Post-Credits Teaser Japan, watching his citizens adapt to the new western culture, decides to keep a guinea pig and a rabbit, both of which are popular with the youth. As his pets rub against his cheeks, Japan proclaims that civilization and enlightenment are indeed wonderful. A note reads "To be continued". Character Appearances *Japan *America *Young Japanese men *Pochi Voice Cast *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *America: Katsuyuki Konishi English Dub Cast *Japan: Christopher Bevins *America: Eric Vale Trivia *The original strip gave a bit of historical information on guinea pigs in Japan. It was noted that the first person to own a guinea pig was the emperor himself, and that the first curly-haired guinea pig was a cross between a rat (named Sube-chan) and a guinea pig, first bred in Japan. It was also noted that rabbits were first very expensive to care for, and that when the government placed a tax of 1 Yen on them, the number of abandoned rabbits grew dramatically. Category:Anime Episodes Category:Anime Category:Templates